The Webkinz Story 2: Trouble in Paris
by Whiteheart7
Summary: After traveling to Hawaii and retrieving the Diamond of Rainbows, the Webkinz are called back once more to find out there are more than one. They must travel to Paris to get the last diamond before a mystery bad guy uses it, but all they find is heart-break and secrets. Will Reecoon get the love of his life, or will Paris take that away from him?
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

It has been one year since the Webkinz had done the mission instructed by Lacy's friend, Snowball. After battling pirates, surviving the island, and witnessing a powerful monster, the Trinadon, destroy his own master, they have all gone home and rested. Spring was turning into summer, and the Webkinz were enjoying another stay at their house while Becky had gone camping in the mountains for three days.

Snowball hadn't mentioned the mission ever since she had received the Diamond of Rainbows. And, the white rabbit has been avoiding the meetings between her and Lacy. All of that was about to be answered on a very specific morning.

III

Reecoon laid on Becky's bed, being the only one awake on the Saturday morning. He was thinking of a new plan to win over Ponytail's heart. Recently, Ponytail had been dating Rudolph. Reecoon got jealous and tried to sabotage everything they did. One day, they broke up because it somehow wasn't working. Reecoon was glad, but nothing got any easier.

_Maybe I can...no. I don't want to get in the...what's it called? Oh, yeah, the 'friend zone'. And I'll get into it if I just keep hanging out with her and her friends. I need to do something..._

In the middle of thinking, something sounded on the other side of the room. He saw a white flash go under the newly brought desk Becky now has. The thing then quickly dashed to the side of the bed. _Alright, Ginger. What are you up to? _Reecoon got up and peeked over the side. The thing that he thought was Ginger was gone. He turned around and saw it on the edge of the bed.

_Snowball? What are you doing here? _Snowball then held something up: an air horn. _Oh, great. _Reecoon laid down and covered his ears with his paws. After, he heard a loud noise and closed his eyes. The noise stopped; Reecoon opened his eyes and uncovered his ears.

Mad, Reecoon angrily asked, "What the heck did you do that for?"

Snowball turned around, threw the air horn across the bed, and answered, "I'll explain." She then turned back and looked around the room at the Webkinz.

Everyone annoyedly looked up to her as she began to speak. "I have always wanted to do that! Now, I am proud to announce, as your chief in training, that you all are now agents in the Webkinz Spy Agency!"

Everyone was quiet, with confused faces looking at her. Louis then spoke up. "What exactly do you mean?"

Then Snowcone asked, "Yeah. Why in this world would there be an agency fo' toys? It ain't makin' no sense!"

Snowball, smiling, simply said, "Follow me!" She then hopped off the bed and started walking to the exit of the bed room. No one followed. Reecoon thought, _It is as if Snowball thinks this is an absolutely normal thing. Why? _Snowball noticed no one was following. "Well, come on!" She then continued walking.

Everyone hesitantly started to follow her. Reecoon jumped off the bed and followed last. They then went through the kitchen, the play room, and then out of the house through the dog door.

When they got outside, Reecoon noticed that Ponytail had moved to the back of the group. _This may be my chance. _He walked over to Ponytail and matched his pace with hers to keep up. She noticed him and said, "Hi Reecoon."

"Um...hi." _Don't make a fool out of yourself! Just try to make small talk. _"So, what do you think Snowball wants us for?"

Ponytail hesitated. "I don't know. I'm still surprised there's this 'Webkinz Agency'. And that she's the...co-chief."

"Yeah. Let's just hope she doesn't take us anywhere harmful."

Ponytail responded, "Yeah."

Without realizing, they had reached the fence that divides the houses. The most of the Webkinz were on the other side, and the rest were crawling under the fence to meet with the others. Reecoon followed after Ponytail, and almost got stuck. He got to the other side and tried to catch up to Ponytail; until, he saw her with Snowcone.

Reecoon hung alone in the back as Snowball led them into her house through a backyard door. One-by-one, each Webkinz went in with Snowball going first. When they were all inside, Snowball said, "And don't worry; my owners aren't here right now."

With that, everyone continued on into Snowball's owner's, Ashley's, room. It looked as though the owner was between eight or ten years old, since almost everything was pink. The floor is a wooden one, and there was a window over a toy box. The bed is a light pink canopy one, and the ceiling was painted like the sky.

Everyone got in the room, and stood where they were while Snowball walked around. She wandered until she stopped over a certain floor board. The white rabbit then lifted up the floor board, which revealed a red button under it. She pushed the button.

At first nothing happened. Then, a small shake filled the room. The circle in the center of the room lifted up and looked to be an elevator. It looked big enough to hold all the Webkinz. The elevator was made of glass with an arch door way, and a plastic-ish flooring. Snowball walked into it, beckoning the others to come in with her.

As soon as they all were on the platform, Snowball pressed another button on the floor, making a door appear to cover the opening. Then, the entire elevator plummeted underground. Reecoon almost lifted into the air from going down. The machine slowed to a smooth stop, and landed on a platform with the door opening.

Reecoon, along with most of the others, were practically speechless. They walked out of the elevator, and Snowball said, "Welcome to Headquarters. Feel free to look around. But be back at the room with the 360 screen in ten minutes. Which, by the way, is called the Mission Arrangement room."

Reecoon stood where he was and gazed around in awe. He was standing in some sort of room which looked to be the center of it all. And...other Webkinz, not his friends. These Webkinz were doing jobs, and some were dressed in lab coats. He could hear small conversations that sounded odd to him:

"We have to get the shock ray gun upgraded before group seven jets off to England."

"Group four has landed safely in Japan."

"Have you located where the ingredient for your experiment is yet?"

In the Mission Arrangement room, about five Webkinz were either walking around or were sitting down and talking. Another room looked like a laboratory, because the Webkinz with the lab coats were in there. A third room was closed with an accordion garage, metal door.

He went over to the laboratory first, looking at the machines set around the room. One was a white submarine, with a logo on it. The logo was a rainbow paw print with the abbreviation 'WSA' on it. Another one was a gun of some sort. It was an odd light blue color, with a container full of paintball looking things.

He exited the room and went into the Mission Arrangement room to join the others. Most of his friends were there, along with Snowball standing on her hind legs in front of what looked like a power point.

He sat down as the rest of the group entered. Snowball then spoke. "Normally, my boss would be doing this, but he's off in Texas with group one. So, I have brought you here to tell you you're mission."

A new Webkinz the group had just welcomed, Chico the chihuahua, interrupted. "Woah woah, wait. Are you saying these Webkinz have to go on another mission? I've heard about what they had to go through, and it don't think they should have to do this. They didn't sign up for it."

Snowball first asked, "First, who are you?"

"I'm Chico. I joined the group three months ago along with Moonlight, Blossom, and Oliver."

Oliver was a catapliler. When he joined the group he had said he wanted to become a teacher. So, he began to hang out with the three hamsters, Peace, Waffles, and Willow, and Ginger and Zany.

Moonlight, a twilight dragon, started to hang out with Buster and his so called 'dance crew'. He was accepted because of his awesome moves he could do in the air. Chico just hung out with the guys, like Doug or Fetcher.

Blossom, the pinktastic peacock, became the number two drama queen and fashionista. She became BFFs with Hazzel, and now all the do is gossip and talk about how nice it would be if they had clothing. Most of everyone was glad she had a friend of some sort, so she could stop bothering them.

Snowball explained the mission. "Don't feel bad; you guys are going to travel to Webkinz World to Paris, France!"

Blossom and Hazzel screamed with excitement. They sounded so loud they could have broke a beaker in the lab. They both then started to chat about it. "Omg! I cannot believe we are going to Paris! That is, like, the best day ever!" said Blossom.

Hazzel responded, "I know! Think of all the shopping we'll do! We really need to upgrade our wardrobe, if you know what I mean."

"You know I know girl. We could also meet some mega celebs and cute french boys!"

"Totes."

_Ganz save me now, _Reecoon thought. Snowball continued. "Anyway. The logic behind actually accessing Webkinz World is: In every state, we have activated a portal that when you go in, you go into that state in Webkinz World form."

Another interrupted, who was Rudolph. "Ha! So I win Reecoon! You can tell me all about it when we take the ride to Paris!"

Reecoon immediately remembered the bet he had made with Rudolph back at the island. **If you find a place where Webkinz live, like Kinzville, then I will tell you my secret hobby. **_I never actually thought I had to do that. Aw, shoot! I can't believe I have to say it..._

Rudolph gloated even more. "Lemme guess: yo secret hobby is daydreamin' of-phophiphail." Reecoon jammed his paw into the reindeer's mouth before he could pronounce 'Ponytail'. _Unfortunately it is. Now be quiet or...I have nothing._

"Ahem." Snowball went on. "Without anymore interruptions, I would like to say what your objective is." She picked up a remote control and clicked a button, turning the screen to a picture of the Eiffel Tower. "You're first objective: get to Paris, and get to a hotel, which I reserved rooms, so you won't look suspicious. You'll stay there until Monday night, which will be when we take you back here."

She turned to the next slide, which was a Webkinz shaded out with a question mark in front of it. "Second, you will need to um...find the bad guy and try to know every bit of detail about him or her."

Nickel cut in. "I am sorry for interrupting again, but how do you not know who the bad guy is?"

Snowball looked to about to yell, but kept her anger down. "Okay. We don't know because he's not known worldwide, all we do is track down the diamond and figure there's a bad guy because we used to have the diamonds in the first place. We have two, and this is the last one we need. And yes, we are working on a machine that will have lasers protecting the three diamonds."

The white rabbit went back on track. "Moving on." The next slide came up, this time showing one of the Diamonds of Rainbows. "Third, you will retrieve the diamond and bring it back to the hotel. We will take it from there."

The meeting was about to close, when a rockerz coyote came in. The coyote started talking in a New Jersey voice. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Snowball looked over to her, and also the some of the others. Buster was looking at her more happily than the others. Reecoon thought, _When are his eyes supposed to turn into hearts? He has no shot. _Snowball then said, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Everyone, this is Princess. She is our number one spy and is the best at defense. She will be joining you on your mission if anything too serious happens."

Princess went to go stand next to Snowball. The rabbit ended the meeting. "We will be leaving immediately. Princess will grab weapons for you when you're on the jet."

Reecoon and the others followed Snowball out, who was leading them to the closed door. Princess went to the laboratory to grab supplies. Snowball pulled a lever, and the metal door pulled up to reveal a large white jet. _Cool, maybe I can improve my status with Ponytail while were in Paris. We are sure to fall in love together. We will be watching the stars on the Eiffel Tower, and we'll look into each other's eyes-_

"Come on, bro! Spill the beans." That was Rudolph._  
_

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you when we lift off." Reecoon reluctantly said. Snowball hauled everyone into the room. It was actually a hanger, with many jets; about eight all together at the moment. The jet they were going in was in the center of the room on a runway. A tunnel that probably led to the outside was at the end of the runway.

A mobile staircase was pushed to the side of the jet where a door way was open. Everyone then climbed up them and entered the jet, which looked more like a first class private jet plane. Reecoon seated himself at a window seat, and Rudolph sat across from him. The raccoon thought to himself, _From this moment, I will do anything to impress Ponytail to be my girlfriend. Paris is the perfect place. I can only say nothing will go wrong between us._

**Voila monsieurs and mademoiselles! Bonjour and welcome back to the life of these Webkinz! We are now going to the side of the story of Reecoon, as you can see. But don't think this is funny...most of the time. It gets quite sad. More will come after I make the next chapters of the other books because I need to continue them too. Au revoir! (I'm speaking that just cause."  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

Reecoon stayed seated as the others got comfortable. The seats were organized with two rows, and ten columns. Two columns, not including the ten, involved two chairs facing each other with a table in between; the table was six long. Reecoon was sitting in that type of column with Rudolph.

The raccoon heard the door of the jet close, then Rudolph said, "Alright, say it."

The raccoon groaned in denial but went along with it anyway. "Okay, but do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Reecoon leaned his arms on the table.

Rudolph nodded. "I promise. I ain't tellin' nobody."

Rudolph leaned towards Reecoon. Reecoon said in a whispery voice, "Fine, fine. Sometimes I like to daydream about Ponytail and how our perfect first date would go."

Rudolph laughed out loud. "I knew it! Why did I ever have to ask?"

Reecoon quieted him down. "Would you be quiet? I don't need everyone over hearing you."

Rudolph stopped laughing. "You're right. What you actually need is a new hobby."

"I will right after I-"

"Could you guys _not_ settle this like men." Reecoon looked to his right to see Ponytail standing in the walk way.

Reecoon laughed nervously, thinking Ponytail might have heard them. "Ha, um, sure." He then blurt out the question, "What did you hear?"

Ponytail answered, "Only you wanting to sock Rudolph for some reason. Well anyway, the plane is about to take off." She then walked away.

Reecoon sighed. "You," he pointed at Rudolph. "are very lucky she didn't hear a word."

Rudolph just calmly laid back on his seat. "Don't sweat it bro, just be glad you're close to each other as it is. You'll sweep her off her feet real soon." _I hope so_, Reecoon thought.

Just as the reindeer finished his sentence, the plane began to turn on its jets. The entire plane began to move down the runway and towards the tunnel. Reecoon saw a seat belt attached to his seat, then put it on. Right after he did, a speaker rang and grabbed everyone's attention.

Snowball's voice then projected through the speaker. "Everyone please be seated as the plane leaves the hanger. Put your seat belts on and wait for the bell before you roam around again. Thank you." The speaker hung up.

Everyone did as told, and the plane began to go faster. Right when they were about to enter the tunnel, the plane lifted off the runway and began to fly through the tunnel almost straight up. Lights were in the tunnel, being there so the pilot wouldn't crash.

Sunlight began to show in the tunnel. At that moment, the plane shot out of the exit and out into the open air. No scratches or damages happened to the vehicle while they were in the tunnel, so they went smoothly up into the air. Clouds hung up high and the sun shined low in the sky, saying it was only morning. Houses looked small already and no humans were out of their homes at the moment.

Reecoon felt his stomach go in circles from being exposed to the plane's speed. _So this is what it's like to be on a roller coaster. _Soon the plane began to reach the height of the clouds. It looked like a cushiony land you could walk on.

After being up in the clouds for a few minutes, the speaker turned on and a bell rang. Through the speaker, Snowball said, "You are now allowed to roam around the jet. Thank you for listening to our instructions." She hung up.

Rudolph unbuckled his seat belt and put his back hooves up on the table. He looked over at Reecooon. "So, you gonna make yo' move?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go find her." The raccoon unbuckled his seat belt and started roaming the walk way. Webkinz were in different places, talking to each other. Some were looking over the backs of their seats and others were talking across the walk way.

Meanwhile, Snowball was just about to sit next to the pilot and help when she noticed a tail sticking out one of the seats. It was long, thin, and white. _Did Ginger come along? _She then walked past the Webkinz to the tail, whose indeed was Ginger's. _  
_

Snowball saw her looking out the window. She tapped the young mouse's shoulder and asked, "Hi Ginger. I didn't realize you had come with. Since you did, I'm going to have to put you with one of the older Webkinz; I don't want you to get lost while were in Paris."

Ginger frowned, and replied unhappily. "Awwww. It's not that dangerous! I can find my way around."

Snowball wished she could trust her, but she was still a kid and needed to be taken care of. "I'm sorry, but you need to be watched over." Right then, someone said, "I can watch her."

Snowball turned to the voice and noticed Oliver. She agreed immediately, happy to find someone right off the bat. "Thank you. I appreciate your offering." She nodded. Ginger pouted, and then Snowball went back to the pilot room and helped.

Then after, Buster decided it would be a perfect opportunity between him and Princess. He found her near the back of the plane.

Princess was leaning back on the wall doing nothing. Buster snuck up next to her and started flirting with her. "You may be a coyote but you are very foxy."

Princess looked over to him and rolled her eyes. "Do you need something?"

Buster smiled. "All I need is a date. Care to fill in the blank?"

Princess started to walk away saying, "Ugh, You wish."

"Oh, you can't resist me." Buster said silently. He then went back to his seat, where Moonlight, Louis were. Rudolph joined them a few minutes later.

Lastly within that hour, Reecoon found Ponytail with Snowcone and Dots. _Okay, don't mess up don't mess up don't mess up..._

Reecoon gulped, then walked towards her. The three girls noticed him, but only Ponytail greeted him. "Hi Reecoon, what's up?"

Reecoon, being nervous, accidentally said the most stupidest thing he could say. "What's up? Um...er, the plane is. Hehe..." _Darn it._

Everyone awkwardly stared at him as he just smiled to play it off. Snowcone, after about ten seconds, said, "Okay...Dots, let's see how Lacy is doing, shall we?"

Dots played along. "Yes. Ponytail, we'll leave you and Reecoon alone, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she and Snowcone walked away.

"That was really weird." Ponytail said. Reecoon thought, _I am so lucky she doesn't know they know._

Reecoon finally got himself to ask. "Ponytail, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Reecoon made himself say, "Can you...possibly, maybe...hang out...with me at Paris? Just you and me?" Not to make it obvious, he quickly added, "Because I want you to experience the trip with a guy who won't abandon you for his career." _Please but it._

Ponytail smiled. "You're right. I needed to take my mind off Rudolph for a while, and I think you're the guy to do it. Thanks Reecoon." She then walked away to another bunch of friends.

_I got way lucky. This trip may be a miracle._ He then walked away to his seat and tried to sleep.

About seven hours went by and they still weren't in Paris. They were almost at the edge of the ocean, and were about to go through the portal to Webkinz World Paris, France. Almost everyone was asleep, and Princess was at the front of the plane talking to the pilots, Snowball, and a wolf in a pilot's cap.

The speaker then came on again, waking up all the Webkinz. "Please buckle up your seat belts, we are about to enter the Webkinz Dimension Portal. Thank you." Reecoon yawned and looked out his window.

A beach was seen with humans on it, and he noticed that they were under the clouds. The ocean was calm, no huge waves were washing over each other. Paris was only miles away and Reecoon was excited for it. _The city of lights and love. It will be perfect for me and Ponytail._

Reecoon buckled his seat belt. The speaker said, "We are now entering the portal." It hung up. Reecoon looked out his window again.

A rip in the sky formed, looking to be the portal. Inside it looked no different than out side of it. Reecoon stayed in his seat, and instantly felt the plane move faster. Before he even knew what was going on, they all entered the portal. The plan mildly shook, then stopped.

The speaker turned back on and said, "We have successfully went through the portal. Welcome to Webkinz World Europe."

It didn't look much different than the human world, except the only difference was there were no humans; Webkinz instead were everywhere. He couldn't figure out where they were (Portugal/Spain), since he and the others don't learn very much from the outside world.

The speaker turned on. "I will now answer some of the questions that may be confusing you. Webkinz World is no longer animated; instead, it is now like the human world except humans do not live here. Plus, animation is so 2010."

Snowball went on. "Do Webkinz age? Of course they do! They go from kids to elders like humans do. Again, it is like the human world, except no humans exist here. In other news, we are about to land in an hour. Thank you."

Reecoon felt butterflies in his stomach, millions of them. He hoped nothing would get in the way between him and his crush, starting from when they land.

To go to a different conversation, Snowcone, Dots, and Lacy were talking to each other about Paris. Snowcone had brought up a more serious topic.

Snowcone stared dreamily at Fetcher, and sighed. "Do ya two think he'll propose to me? It would be so romantic, don'tcha think?"

Dots and Lacy looked at each other shockingly. Dots said, "Er...Snowcone, marriage is a lot to think about. Doug and I thought about it for weeks, _together. _I think he would have talked to you about it." She then added, "Plus where is Fetcher going to get a ring?"

Snowcone ignored the terrier's concern. "But it's not like ya can't dream 'bout it."

Lacy whispered into Dots' ear. "I don't really think it's going to happen, so she should be let down herself."

Dots nodded, agreeing. Back to Reecoon, who was day dreaming his moment with Ponytail. In his thoughts, he and Ponytail were standing on the Eiffel Tower...

A large jolt hit the plane, interrupting his thoughts. The jolt vibrated all around the plane, making it feel like an earthquake. To see the disturbance, he looked out his window to see a military fighter jet fly by. Two more went past them, and then the first one. They looked to be circling around the plane.

A siren inside the plane started to go off, and the speaker went on. "We are under attack. Stay seated, we will handle this."

Reecoon looked down the walk way to see Snowball and Princess taking over the plane's steering. The wolf stood back and watched the two spys. During their take over, something hit against the plane's side, sounding like bullets. _Their shooting at us? This must be serious! _Snowball yelled through the speaker. "We cannot do any direct action. We are going to full speed to escape the attackers."

Right after, the plane picked up speed and shot right past the fighter jets. The sudden increase in flight went on for only a few minutes before slowing down just a bit. The speaker turned back on. "The attackers are no where to be seen." Everyone, who had been scared during the entire experience, became more relaxed. "And if you look out your window, you will see our destination! Welcome to Paris, France!"

Reecoon, along with the rest of the plane, heard shrieks of delight from Hazzel and Blossom. Everyone looked out their window to see the Eiffel Tower under the sunny, clear sky. Reecoon felt more nervous than before. _What am I going to do? _He thought for a moment._ I got it! I'll show her around Paris, and then we can have lunch on the Eiffel Tower. _He paused after realizing what he had said sounded abnormal._ Wait, lunch? Oh, right. Webkinz World is the similar to the human world._

As they were about to land, Reecoon thought of what he and Ponytail were going to do other than just tour the city of love. The speaker turned back on during his thoughts. "We are just about to land. Before you leave, I want to say one thing: Anyone here may be the thief and villain. Try not to make any friends, and do not give anything away. Trust _no one_."

**Trust no one? We will see about that. Three things:**

**One: Lol, I felt like I'm writing ridiculousness during the first part of this chapter.**

**Two: I AM SO SORRY. I HAVE BEEN SO LAZY. I hate being lazy. And I have been even more lazy by going into MLP mode and looking at fan made animations. Moving on.**

**Three: The Warriors fanfiction will continue. I was just waiting until I was done with this chapter. Anyway, Good bye til next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Reecoon looked out the plane's window, and gazed at the Eiffel Tower once more. He thought, _That's where Ponytail and I will fall in love. The top of the Eiffel Tower will be the perfect place! _He thought about the moment while the plane began to land at an airport.

The plane landed, and the Webkinz heard the speaker turn on. "We have successfully landed in Webkinz World, Paris, France. Before you leave, I will give you tips about how to complete your mission: You must not tell anyone you are from the agency, it will then jeopardize the entire mission. You can go anywhere in Paris but you mustn't be too suspicious while in public. Anyone at all could be the villain we are searching for. That is all, you may leave." It hung up.

The Webkinz, one by one, exited the plane by going through the way they came in. They got out, and started to head their way to the hotel. It was about a ten minute walk before they were to enter the hotel. They checked in, and went up a few floors to the hall way in which every bedroom door was. They all had a total of 5 rooms, four Webkinz in each room.

Reecoon was assigned into room 15, with Oliver, Nickel, and Fetcher. He entered the room and saw two queen sized beds, a TV, a balcony outside, and a bathroom. While he and his roommates were getting settled, Snowball came in to say, "As I said to the others, If any of you need me, I'll be in room 10." She then left.

After Reecoon and his roommates decided who got which beds, he went into the hallway to see which room Ponytail was in. The other Webkinz were also looking for their friends, so he might be able to see Ponytail in the crowd. He was right, and saw her peeking out a door three doors down. He went past the crowd and came up to her.

She noticed him, and greeted the raccoon with a "hi". Reecoon asked, "So, remember on the plane you said we could hang out and tour Paris together?"

"That's right! We can go now, if you like." suggested Ponytail. Reecoon nodded with a smile. The two Webkinz then walked out of the hotel and into the streets of Paris.

Reecoon had gotten a map earlier and began the tour. They decided first to go to the Louvre, the famous museum. It took them a bit to find the right path, but then saw the building. They entered and went around its halls to find the Mona Lisa. The two Webkinz then began a conversation.

"I can't believe were actually in Paris, the city of love! I hope my true love will come." said Ponytail, who smiled dreamily.

Reecoon felt slightly worried. _What if she finds someone in Paris to be with? _He quickly changed the subject so the pony wouldn't think about it. "I hope so, and what do you think about Leanardo da Vinci and his paintings?"

"Yeah, he was a great artist. But what makes me wonder is why some people are curious about Mona Lisa's smile. It's just a smile; it shouldn't be anything special."

_But some smiles are special. _He stopped his thought. _Wait, I'm here to actually get my plan into motion! Stop daydreaming!, _he scolded himself."That is a bit weird. They should be wondering who she is instead of the mystery of her expression." Reecoon replied, jokingly.

Ponytail giggled, "Yeah." She looked ahead. "Ooh, look! There it is!"

The pony pointed to a painting at the end of the hallway. Reecoon looked at the painting and saw that it was the Mona Lisa. They both quickly walked to it and gazed at it.

Instead of having it be a human, it was a Webkinz Golden Retriever. Her fur was darkened with the rest of the painting, and her smile was the same like it was in the human world. It really was a master piece.

Ponytail and Reecoon gazed at for a few minutes with comments drifting in their minds about it, then moved on to finding a cafe to have a late lunch at. It was about four o'clock there, close to the time Reecoon wanted to ask his beloved if they could go to the top of the Eiffel Tower together.

They found a cafe with a french name that meant "Sweet Smiles Cafe". They both sat down outside at a round table with an umbrella over it with two chairs. The table and the chairs were made of metal with swirled legs and back. The table was the same type but it had a white clothe with gold leaf embroidered edges. Lastly, the umbrella was plain white.

After a few minutes of talking, a menu was placed in front of them by a waitress, which was a calico cat. She wore an average waitress outfit, with the design of a green floral pattern with a white front.

She spoke in a french accent with a smile. "Bonjour. J'suis Caroline, ce que vous souhaitez boire pour commencer?"

Reecoon was confused, but then realized she didn't know they spoke English. He then asked, questionly, "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, sorry. Hello, I am Caroline. What would you like to drink?" she asked.

Reecoon went first. "Just a water." Ponytail said the same.

Caroline nodded and wrote it down on a note pad. She left, and the two continued their conversation.

Reecoon asked, "So, where would you like to go next?"

Ponytail thought for a second. "I don't know! There's so much to do yet we only have three days-" She paused, then whispered in realization of something. "Oh shoot, were supposed to be looking for the bad guy!"

Reecoon then remembered. They both had been having so much fun they completely forgot. He then said, "Oh, right. We can search tomorrow. I want to ask you something."

Ponytail looked at him. Reecoon cleared his throat and said, "Ponytail, would you like to-"

"Here you go!" Caroline had come back with their glasses of water. She placed them down on the table and then asked, "Do you know what you two would like for your meal?"

Annoyed that he had been interrupted, Reecoon just let out a sigh and casually said, "No. Not yet."

"I'll be back in a few minutes to ask you again." She left.

Reecoon continued. "As I was saying, would you, maybe, like to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower tonight?" He added, "Only because it would be the best time to do so."

Ponytail smiled. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

Smiling widely, the raccoon squealed, "Really?" He then quickly said, "Oh, uh, I mean, that would be great. Meet me at 8?"

"Perfect!"

The two then left the cafe, and their drinks, and wandered off to somewhere else. They then made one last stop to the Notre Dame. It was then seven o'clock when they were walking along shops on the streets.

Reecoon thought it was a good time to head back to the hotel. He then said to Ponytail, "Ponytail, I'm going to go back to the hotel. Are we still meeting each other on the Eiffel Tower?"

"Of course! I'll go head over there once we get there." They both then walked over to the hotel, where Reecoon went inside, and Ponytail went off to the tower. Reecoon walked up to his room.

When he was going through the hallway, Rudolph came out of his room. The reindeer saw him, ran to him, and asked, "Okay, you gotta tell me you asked her out."

Reecoon replied, "It's okay, I asked her to come to the Eiffel Tower with me in an hour. Happy?"

"Yes, mostly 'cause you got what you've been chasin' fo'. Same thing's with my career." Rudolph replied.

Reecoon looked at him, confused. "What career?"

"Duh, my dancin' career! Where have you been these past two years?" Rudolph said harshly.

_I have either been trying to get Ponytail or looking at the fact that you've never put on a show. _Reecoon ended the conversation. "Well, I have to get ready. I don't want to mess this up." He entered his bedroom.

He closed the door and turned around. No one was there. He then jumped onto his bed and yelled, "Yes!" He fell back and stared into the ceiling.

_Finally! The plan's going to work! As long as nothing gets in the way, this night will be perfect. _Reecoon then began to prepare for his sort-of date.

**OH MY STARCLAN CAROLINE MADE AN APPEARANCE! You'll know more about her after the story is done. Well, the next chapter is going to involve two things: Shopping and shopping. Yep.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping on the Job

**Okay, just so you know, I tried to make the shopping malls accurate but everything got confusing so I just made a mall called M. C. Jenny and a bunch of other names like that for other shops. That is all.**

"Omg! Can you believe were, like, at the most famous shopping center ever?" said Blossom. Hazzel and Blossom had gone around Paris to find a mall called M. C. Jenny, the most famous mall on earth. They did know about the mission, but they decided to take a detour to go shopping. They would investigate the place tomorrow if they remembered. In this case, they won't remember.

Hazzel squealed in delight. "I know, right? Think of all the clothing we can get with the thirty thousand kinzcash we have!"

Blossom said, concerned, "Don't you think our owner would get mad at us for spending her kinzcash?"

They both looked at each other, and both said, "Nope!" and laughed.

The entered the large mall and gazed around in awe. It was two stories high with almost every store possible on each side of the mall. It like any other mall, but it had more abstract designs. It also had summer decorations hanging from the ceiling. "Omg! This is the best mall ever!" commented Hazzel.

They ran to the first store they saw; which is called Mango. They browsed around the store to find anything good to wear.

Blossom rummaged through some dresses and said, "I cannot believe we are in this mall at this very second! This is like, the totally best day in the history of anything!"

Hazzel replied, "I totes know!" She pulled out a shirt from a rack. It was white with a blue, sparkly heart on it. It came with a belt and darker blue scarf. She looked at it, disgusted, and asked Blossom, "Who in their right mind would wear such a dark color? It's summer, not the middle of winter!"

Blossom looked at the top with the same reaction. She gasped. "You are absolutely right! It would be horrendous if someone were to put that on!"

Hazzel put the shirt back and looked on a different rack. She found a pink shirt with a black jean jacket. There were matching black sunglasses attached to it with bedazzled clear, plastic gems.

Hazzel smiled and showed it to Blossom. "Now this it what I'm talking about. Black may be a cold color, but it goes with everything!"

They combed through the store a few more times before buying their items; in fact, they spent almost a thousand Kinzcash just in that one store.

They went to any other stores they could and bought all the 'stylish' outfits. They went to Millie's, Infinity 51, and stopped by the Sugar Shop to get some candy too. They practically spent the entire day spending kinzcash on dozens of outfits.

Finally when they couldn't carry any more shopping bags, they walked back to the hotel and plopped all of their bags onto their bed. They then had a mini fashion show right in the bedroom.

Hazzel was the first to present her outfit. She wore the pink shirt and glasses with the jacket, but had also put on a black skort, pink high heel shoes, and a black beret. She strutted around the room, posing ever few seconds. After a few minutes, she flopped on her bed, waiting while Blossom made her outfit.

Blossom came out of the bathroom, shown to have a yellow sun hat with a tan feather in the band, along with a bright, purple, tank top with a yellow, flowered boa. The peacock also wore purple high heels too, but it has a band over the foot and the toes showed. For an accessory, Blossom was holding a yellow paper umbrella. The umbrella has a flower design on it too.

After their outfit experiment, they laid down on their beds and did what most of any other girls would do: put on nail polish while gossiping and listening to music.

Hazzel put on black nail polish, to match the outfit, and listened to the song, "Story of my Life" on the radio. She said to Blossom, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should do something other than shop during this vacation."

Blossom agreed. "Maybe your right. Wait," she paused and thought for a moment. "Weren't we supposed to do something else? Like why are we on this vacation?"

Hazzel replied, not caring for the reason. "Idk. Well, whatever it is, I don't think it was important."

The song ended and someone french started speaking. _"Bonjour all of France! Gale Gazelle here, and I would like to announce to you that an American artist has come to visit France. She is none other than: Retrieva! We will be playing her new song, 'Can't Remember to Forget You'!"_

Hazzel and Blossom shrieked in excitement. "Retrieva is here in France right now? This is amazing!" shouted Hazzel._  
_

"We have got to go meet her!" said Blossom.

The two BFFs started jumping and dancing on the bed. They didn't care if anyone heard, they were just excited.

Hazzel and Blossom stopped to take a breath. Hazzel suggested, "If we're going to see her, we need to know where she is."

Coincidentally, in the middle of the song, the announcer came back on and said, _"Want to meet the famous golden retriever but don't know where she is? She will be at a concert live at the Amateur Dance Competition tomorrow. The ADC will be at the Pomeranian Ballroom on Day Street with the address of..."_

"Blossom! Write this down!" Hazzel demanded, interrupting the message.

"Way ahead of you!" Blossom took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of nowhere and started to write down the address.

_"...B274 Day Street. This is the only time I will be saying this. If you have heard this, then you will be the one of the luckiest animals there. Admission is one hundred points (50 Kinzcash). Be the first ten there, and you will get a wrist band to meet Retrieva!"_ The song continued after the announcement was over.

Hazzel and Blossom looked at each other, their smiles growing wider. They screamed again and spent the rest of the day in their hotel room.

**HEY BLOSSOM AND HAZZEL! YOU OWE ME 10,000 KINZCASH! This isn't the first time my Webkinz did this. Buster had his room redone and it cost me a couple thousand kinzcash. Well anyways, looks like certain Webkinz are slacking off quite a bit. Will they get some sense in their heads? Probably not!**

**And I always wondered what it would be like if these two ever meet Shakira. But who ever said that they both will meet them? **

**Just to clarify, Infinity 51 is Forever 21, Mango is Papaya, Millie's is Tilly's, and Sugar Shop is the Sweet Factory. Well I'll be gone. Bye!**


End file.
